Death games
by Luan 21
Summary: La humanidad ha creado un ambiente virtual. El día de inicio del servidor el creador del juego hace un inesperado anuncio todos los jugadores que se encuentren dentro del juego no podrían salir. Y si sus avatares mueren en el videojuego, también lo harán sus cuerpos en el mundo real. Sin embargo para evitar la pérdida de vidas inocentes tomaron una decisión. -SYTO abierto-


**Project Nightmare**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **Los Juegos del Hambre son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, los tributos elegidos son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores y la historia toma lugar en el universo de** **Sword Art Online que es propiedad de Reki Kawahara** **.**

* * *

 _ **El inicio de la fatalidad.**_

En el 2022 la humanidad por fin… ha creado un ambiente completamente virtual.

El Sword Art Online, mejor conocido como SAO, fue convertido en un death game por su creador Kayaba Akihiko, con la esperanza de crear una "verdadera" realidad virtual.

El Nerve Gear es el primes dispositivo de realidad virtual que estimula los cinco sentidos del usuario a través de su cerebro y que los jugadores pueden experimentar y controlar a sus personajes dentro del juego con sus mentes.

El juego se hizo bastante popular debido a que es uno de los VRMMO (Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online)

Solo diez mil copias del Nerve Gear fueron vendidas en su primera, y única, emisión.

En línea o en la red se vendieron en segundos.

Y los mejores fan hicieron largar filas por horas para poder comprar las copias en tiendas.

En SAO los jugadores pueden controlar sus avatares tal como lo harían con sus cuerpos reales por medio del Nerve Gear.

El objetivo del juego es completar los 100 pisos del castillo flotante, llamado "Aincrad". Así, en los casos en que los jugadores con una abrumadora diferencia en los niveles se enfrentan, un lado podría muy bien ser invencible en comparación con el otro lado.

Los afortunados, o desafortunados, Beater dijeron que eran uno de los mejores juegos que habían jugado en sus vidas y que estaban ansiosos de que servidor fuera usado de forma masiva por los demás jugadores.

El 06 de noviembre de 2022 primer día de inicio del servidor el creador de SAO, Akihiko Kayaba, hace un inesperado anuncio todos los jugadores que se encuentren dentro de SAO ya no podrían salir, ese día Akihiko les propone un reto, si quieren ser libres y salir del juego, deben llegar al piso 100 de la torre del juego y derrotar al jefe final. Sin embargo, si sus avatares mueren en el videojuego, también lo harán sus cuerpos en el mundo real, lo mismo ocurre si se extrae el Nerve Gear de cualquier jugador a la fuerza.

Sin embargo para evitar la pérdida de vidas inocentes los administradores del juego que habían quedado atrapara dentro de SAO tomaron una difícil decisión.

Se escogerían 24 jugadores 12 chicas y 12 chicos entre los 13 años hasta 19 años. Para que combatieran a los jefes de piso.

Era un sacrificio necesario para evitar muerte de más de 9.976 usuarios.

* * *

Les doy la bienvenida y las gracias por leer mi primer SYTO, es algo completamente nuevo pero me gustaría que le diera una oportunidad. Este fics fue escrito en el verano del año pasado en colacionar con una gran amiga y dos autores que colaboraron con ideas, unas muy buenas y otras un poco descabelladas, el fic no fue publicada antes debido a unos problemas que tuve en ese momento. Y ahora despues de 11 meses guardada en mi computadora me decidi a publicarla espero que les gusta.

Bye bye.

Luan 21

P.D: Espero sus tributos.

* * *

 **Formulario de tributo para el vídeo juego de la muerte.**

Nombre apellido.

Edad. ( desde 13 años hasta 19)

Genero.

Altura.

Peso.

Apariencia.

Personaje famoso.

A que se dedica.

Vida diaria del tributo.

Historia personal.

Entorno.

País de procedencia.

Familia.

Amigo.

Como supo de SAO.

Como consiguió el casco NerveGear.

Nickname del personaje.

Apariencia del personaje en SAO (esto es antes de que su apariencia cambie a la del mismo).

Estado mental (es como toma la noticia del secuestro dentro de SAO).

Actitud que toma para afrontar el juego (pasivo o activo).

Pasiva (que se dedique a fabricar armas, ropa, sea maestro, recesionista de posada o hoteles, chet, informante, etc).

Activa (que este en las líneas de batalla con un gremio o pele solo).

Si pelea solo el ¿por qué?

Si pertenece a un grupo o gremio ¿por qué?

Que busca dentro del gremio.

Habilidades físicas.

Arma (no necesaria mente debe saber manejar un arma en la vida real pero si debe tener una en el juego y allí gana la destreza para manejarla).

Debilidad (mejor si es psicológica ya que en el juego no se puede sentir dolor). Lo peor que pueda pasarle.

Tres palabreas que lo representen

Frase que lo represente.


End file.
